Web of the Dreamsewer
web of the Dreamsewer is the thirteenth episode of season nine of William and Stanford next episode: Fruit Fright premise when Christopher, Geneva, Steven, and Lizzie are haunted by the Dreamsewer the team is on the case to save their friends. the episode begins in Christopher's room where the Dreamsewer appears in his nightmare as he confronts him causing him to run away from him as he captures Christopher with a "breath of frost" spell reveals "level 100" then he vanishes from the dream only to reappear in reality with his orb in his hand as he screams and says "I thought you were gone!" as the scene changes to the RV where Christopher is exhausted from the nightmare as Jana and Janice are worried about him as he explains that the Dreamsewer has returned as Geneva freaks out knowing that she's the next victim of the Dreamsewer as Geneva explains that she also played Creators of Creatures with Christopher as they soon scream. the scene changes to Geneva'a room as she is soon visited by the Dreamsewer as he laughs devilishly. Geneva then gets captured by the "Ropes of Binding" spell as she wakes up and runs and crashes into the wall breaking her dream catcher as the scene changes to the living room where they try to find out who the next victim is. Steven mentions he played the game with them as he screams since he knows he's the next victim as everyone soon tries to save everyone from the Dreamsewer as the scene changes to Steven's room where he is captured with a "bricks the wall" spell as he whispers "Dreamsewer", "Dreamsewer", then he wakes up running toward the others. he is then asked what the Dreamsewer said as he says he said "Dreamsewer" "Dreamsewer" as they put each quote together revealing a connection with the game as Lizzie walks out of the bathroom and Steven warns her about the dreamsewer much to her horror by the name as she remembers playing the game with Geneva, Christopher, and him before moving away then moving back to Sioux city. as she screams about it as the last victim saying she can never sleep again resulting in the scene dramatically cutting to black as Jana and Janice soon ask why the Dreamsewer is after them as Lizzie explains that it's because they turned their backs on imagination because they grew up as everyone is surprised by finding a purple light bulb near the RV as they examine it for further details. as the scene changes to the living room Jana and Janice tell Lauren and William to make sure Lizzie, Christopher Geneva and Steven don't fall asleep when ironically they all fall asleep as the Dreamsewer greets them devilishly and tries to cast them all into the eternal abyss as the chase scene song plays in the background as everyone runs up, down and all around the labyrinth and the Dreamsewer chases them with his orb as Lizzie, William and Christopher are seen running through the labyrinth from the side entrance as the Dreamsewer chases Steven, Lauren and Geneva around the stairs in the labyrinth as the song ends Jana and Janice splash water on everyone sarcastically congratulating them for keeping everyone awake as William says they met the Dreamsewer saying he's one scary dude. Jana and Janice say they found an identical one near Julie's house as they then decide on going there to confront Julie red handed as they soon have Lizzie be the bait to force the Dreamsewer to confess to the crime as Lizzie takes off her mask revealing Steven as he says "confess" causing the Dreamsewer to frightfully back away in fright of the next mask coming off which is in fact Geneva saying "confess" as the Dreamsewer backs away more from being scared as the final mask is Christopher saying "confess" as the Dreamsewer's orb breaks causing Julie to wake up and admit to being the Dreamsewer as Christopher says "busted girly!" as she asks how they knew as Geneva says "in all the dreams the Dreamsewer held his orb in his left hand" as Christopher says "but when we've seen everyone else guess what they're all righties, you're the only lefty in the bunch" as Christopher puts handcuffs on Julie's hands as the authorities take her away with gratitude that they solved yet another case. characters: Christopher Jana and Janice Geneva Steven Lizzie William Lauren Julie Dreamsewer * this is the second time a monster was haunting the team the first time was in Mystery In Your Mind. Category:Night-themed episodes Category:Episodes where Jana and Janice appear Category:Episodes with new antagonists